The New Member
by lil' miss punk rocker
Summary: there is a new member wanting to join the team, and she knows Kurama. who is this girl, anway?
1. unwanted guest

Chapter 1  
Unwanted guest  
  
As the four boys sat there arguing about their last mission as usual. Kuwabara and Hiei had to it to the next lever by bringing Yukina in to the argument. When Hiei said his sister deserved better than a big oft like him, with this Kuwabara replied that at least his sister knew he was her brother. While they argued Kurama and Yusuke sat there laughing at the two and were the first ones to notice Botan come in. Yusuke and Kurama greeted her cheerfully but she just stood there looking a little funny. Hiei and Kuwabara stopped fighting, Hiei was the fist to notice the girl standing behind Botan and said, "Why have you two come not another mission with this moron," pointing to Kuwabara. "Hey that wasn't nice little shrimp, wait two?" said a very confused Kuwabara. With this the girl stepped out from behind Botan, she had long flowing brown hair, anyone could tell she was demon for she had little white ears poking through her hair and her fluffy little tail. She was extremely happy about something because she had the biggest smile on her perfectly beautiful face.  
  
"Hey you noticed me, how sweet I am so touched," she said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"You shouldn't you little bitch," replied an angry Kurama.  
  
"You could be nicer to someone you haven't seen in years." The girl said with a little arguer in her voice.  
  
"Maila what are you doing here?" Kurama yelled at the girl who shrank back a little bit, but still stood her ground.  
  
"You know her?" asked an even more confused Kuwabara.  
  
"I sure hope he knows his old partner." The girl called Maila said quickly.  
  
"Well around here you never know." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"I said what are you doing here Maila?" questioned Kurama.  
  
No one could figure out what was going on they had never seen Kurama be so mean to anyone, not even during the Dark Tournament. It was all he could do to keep as calm as he was now which was not very calm at all. He just kept glaring at this girl with utter hatred, while for some reason she showed no sign of any dislike at all. Somewhere in Kurama's mysterious past, she had done something to him that he still has not forgiven her for it.  
  
"Well if you're going to get so mad, Koenma asked me to help you all." She replied irritability.  
  
"On what?" asked Yusuke, only so that he was in the conversation also.  
  
"I don't know ask Botan."  
  
"Well Botan." They all asked at once.  
  
"Some demons have banded together and want to open the portal between the Demon World and the Human World, to put it simply." Botan said sweetly.  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" squealed Maila in delight.  
  
"Oh yes just so wonderful." Hiei said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well that was rude." Maila snapped at him.  
  
"Like you aren't." growled Kurama.  
  
"Stop fighting it is getting really annoying and confusing." Said Kuwabara and everyone laughed at him.  
  
Later that day as they were leaving, Hiei and Kurama left first, Kuwabara asked Maila were she was staying and she replied I do not know. Yusuke offered that she could stay at his house since his mom went on a party spree and would not bee home for days. She accepted since she was a little scared of Kuwabara. Lucky for them it was night and they took the alleys home so no one saw Maila. They almost got home safely if only some punks had not noticed that the guy walking by was "The Great Urameshi" and attacked them. When the noticed the girl they stopped and stared. Maila thought she might have a little fun and began to fight. In the end, all of the guys that attacked them were lying on the ground. She bent over one of them and said something and touched his head, she did this to all of them. As her and Yusuke walked the rest of the way home he asked her what she had done she replied that she had altered their memory so that they would not remember her. When they finally reached the apartment that Yusuke lived in, he had never been so relieved for he did not want to meet anybody else.  
  
The next morning when he woke up it was early morning. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen sat Keiko and Maila talking. He did not care that she was talking to Maila she already knew about what he did, but today was a school day and he did not want to go to school. Especially since, he did not trust Maila by her self, who would when she finds it funny when someone dies, but when he looked at her she didn't look like she had the night before her ears and tail were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" he asked confused.  
  
"Where are what? Oh my ears you mean," he nodded. "I don't always have them only once a month the rest of the time I can pass as a human."  
  
"Ok what ever."  
  
"Hello Yusuke." Keiko Said happily.  
  
"Hi what do you want?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"I thought we could walk to school together since you lived on the way."  
  
"I can't go." He said quickly.  
  
"Why not, you haven't been in a week." She snapped.  
  
"I can't leave Maila here alone." He said hoping that she would drop it at that and she almost did till.  
  
"I can go with you I would love to see what it is like." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Then it is settled she can borrow one of my uniforms, let's go." Keiko said and grabbing his arm before he could argue back and they walked out of the apartment.  
  
*hey I no this is kind of stupid but I did it during math class one day. Please review it I don't know if I should keep writing it. 


	2. just a normal school day

When they finally got to school, Maila was so enthusiastic about being at the school that Yusuke just grumbled that she had to be a bigger school fanatic then Keiko.  
  
"Actually I have never been to school you little human freak."  
  
When she said this people around them looked at her a little funning, so they just moved away. Keiko took Maila around the school with her, since Yusuke had snuck up to the roof as usually, until lunch when Maila got bored with school and joined Yusuke. They sat there quietly for a while when out of nowhere Yusuke asked her why Kurama did not like her so much.  
  
"He blames me, for Keonem's (Kurama's partner in crime only mentioned in the movie I think) death." "How those things killed him didn't they?" Yusuke asked, trying to act, as if he did not care. "It was my idea to do that little 'mission'" "So you were his partner. or girlfriend?" "No, you silly I'm his sister," she giggled softly, as if he were suppose to know. There was a long silence until, "Yusuke! Maila! There you two are I have been looking for you!" "Maila.Kurama.sister" Yusuke said a little confused. "They are sisters, wait that is wrong Kurama is a guy." Said an even more confuse Kuwabara. "No, you big ofe Maila is Kurama's sister and he is her brother," came a voice.  
"Who was that?" asked Keiko.  
"Hiei!" Maila giggled gleefully.  
"Of coarse who else knows, Fox girl." And with this Hiei appeared.  
  
After saying little, he saw to it that he got to talk to Kuwabara alone. No one knows what they were talking about but you could guess.  
  
"Uh Oh!" Maila whispered.  
  
They did not have to ask what was wrong because at that moment Kurama showed up. "Why are YOU here," Kurama asked as calmly as they had seen him since Maila showed up. "Yusuke and Keiko didn't want me to be lonely so I came along," she snapped at him. "He probably didn't trust you alone." He replied.  
  
Even though this was true he said nothing, he had seen Kurama mad and if she was his sister she would be worse she was a girl and a full demon. Everyone thought it was bad when Hiei and Kuwabara were bad but these two were far worse. Maila had put everything in an uproar when she got here and so everyone was silent, until Hiei and Kuwabara came back then left furiously. Maila started to taunt Kurama and if he had not started to walk away someone would not have walk away ok. In a few minutes, Maila followed him wherever he went.  
  
"That was a little weird," Yusuke said to Keiko. "I know what is with Maila?" Yusuke told her what Maila had said to him. "Well she didn't seem like the kind a person to steal." "She isn't a person she is a demon and you can't trust them." "Don't you trust Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Botan?" "Kurama just spased out, I never trusted Hiei, Botan is the grim reaper, and her and Yukina are women. And women are like demons" "Really?" "No, that was not what I meant. Keiko!" 


	3. madness released

~~~~~~two weeks later from last chapter~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey all," said Botan as she popped in on the boys, "what are yall talking about?"  
  
"Have you seen Kurama or the fox girl?" asked both Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"I have." Hiei answered shortly.  
  
"Really?" asked Botan.  
  
"You won't want to talk to either of them, Fox Girl tried to kill me when I asked if they were coming and Kurama was not any better. Let them fix it themselves."  
  
"Yes, we really should she has never been very nice to me and if she is mad that is worst, last time she tried to send me into the netherworld for eternity," replied Botan.  
  
"What is with her, she seemed nice," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh she was probably just acting or wanted you to do something for her. You know Kurama was not that bad before it was her who really made him bad. She has no morals, just her own selfishness," Botan explained.  
  
Just as she said this they both walked through the door, and no one said anything to either of them. They were silent and angry. Maybe Botan had been right and she was acting because now her eyes glowed a bright blood red. Even Kurama was mad, he always stays clam and now he was as hell. Something was different between them Kurama had changed. The madness inside him was some thing he had locked away long ago, now it was released. 


End file.
